Conquistando al enemigo
by Liz de Lovegood
Summary: ¿Y si Tom Riddle, en sus primeros años de maldad, intentase conseguir todo el poder de Narnia? La reina Valiente, tendrá que jugar con fuego para poder salvar Narnia


Lucy miraba desinteresadamente su daga, intentando no reparar en la escena que ante sus ojos había.

Tirian, se encontraba charlando animadamente con su prometida. Y algo en ella hacía que odiase esa escena.

Por algún motivo, todos estaban en ese gran salón.

Se encontraban callados, incómodos... Pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse de su lugar. Y ella, no era la excepción de aquello.

Había llegado a oídos de los reyes, que fuerzas oscuras intentaban penetrar en Narnia.

Decían que por ahora eran débiles, pero que con el tiempo, llegarían a ser demasiado poderosas.

Habían dado órdenes de que se mantuviesen unidos.

Pero eso de estar todos juntos todo el tiempo, para muchos era un suplicio.

Para Lucy, ver la imagen de como Tirian, la persona que le hacía sentir cosas, besaba a su prometida Ginevra, era como si le clavasen cuchillos.

Había decidido levantarse e irse de aquel lugar, para poder retirarse a su habitación, y así poder estar tranquila.

Lucy aguardó en su habitación, hasta que todos y cada uno de los habitantes de aquel castillo, se hubiesen retirado a dormir.

Cuando no escuchó ni el más mínimo movimiento, salió cuidadosamente hacia las cuadras.

Cogió su querido caballo, y montó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, para lograr pasar desapercibida y que así, ningún guardia la detuviese.

Corría veloz, intentando llegar al lugar que tanta paz le transmitía.

A lo lejos, empezaba a divisarlo. Resultaba tan acogedor, que parecía que la estuviese esperando.

Al llegar, dejó a su noble caballo en un trozo en el que había hierba, y se tumbó en aquella cómoda arena, cerrando los ojos, y escuchando tranquilamente el agua correr.

Sus ojos empezaban a no querer abrirse, tenía demasiado sueño.

No reparó en que unos silenciosos pasos, se dirigían a ella.

En su profundo sueño se encontraba, cuando unos fuertes brazos, comenzaron a levantarla para así poder llevársela.

Lucy, abrió débilmente sus ojos, para encontrarse con unos gélidos y sin expresión alguna.

Los contempló, a la vez que estos les devolvía la mirada, hasta que el sueño volvió a hacer efecto en ella.

Se despertó sobre algo demasiado incómodo.

Era frío, tan frío e incómodo como el suelo. En otras palabras...había dormido sobre suelo.

Era realmente extraño, dado que recordaba haberse dormido sobre el césped de al lado del lago.

-Al fin despiertas- dijo una voz.

Levantó la vista, y pudo ver a un chico mayor que ella, de rasgos finos. Pelo oscuro y ojos grises, los ojos que vio la noche anterior.

Intentó inútilmente levantarse, ya que algo la sostenía.

-Por muchos esfuerzos que hagas, no podrás levantarte- volvió a hablar el chico con aquella neutra voz.

Se acomodó posando su espalda sobre esa dura roca, para poder examinar cada minúsculo detalle de el lugar en que se encontraba.

-No recuerdo nada de esto en Narnia- esta vez fue el chico quien no respondió, aunque sí soltó una desagradable carcajada de superioridad.

Se limitó a contemplar cada cosa que Lucy hacía.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?- preguntó Lucy un tanto molesta por la forma de actuar del chico.

-Interesante- dijo mirando muy atento a Lucy.

Ella solamente se intentó dar la vuelta para ignorar al chico, pero estaba sujeta por los tobillos, cosa que le dificultaba el movimiento.

El chico, tras un tiempo, se fue de esa siniestra "habitación".

Lucy intentó incorporarse, cuando sintió que algo le daba en la pierna.

¡Su daga!

Se encontraba intacta en su envoltura de piel, que con un cinturón agarraba a la cintura.

Tras unos movimientos bruscos, consiguió tirar su daga al suelo. Con un suave toque de pie, dejó la daga junto a su mano, y tras un tiempo, consiguió romper la cuerda que sus manos sujetaba.

Cogió la daga para romper las cuerdas de sus tobillos, pero oyó a el chico volver.

Rápidamente, se puso junto a la puerta, y cuando el chico apareció, le clavó su daga, sin piedad.

Él, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Un hilo de sangre se le empezaba a salir desde su herida.

Lucy miró asustada la escena. Otro se hubiese ido sin importarle el chico, pero a ella no.

El chico apenas se movía, aunque respiraba levemente.

Volvió torpemente el cuerpo del chico para poder poner en alto su cara.

Él abrió sus ojos para intentar averiguar el porqué la chica seguía allí.

Quizás querría verle desangrarse, pero la chica parecía estar preocupada.

Ahora que él la contemplaba mejor, podía ver sus delicadas facciones, y sus azulados ojos.

Lucy, se volvió para mirar al chico, pero le sorprendió encontrarse con su ojos que la miraban.

Ella, cogió su poción curadora, y le dio una sola gota.

El chico la tragó sin comprender, y al instante, sintió que un agradable escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Cuando Lucy vio que se encontraba bien, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Soy Lucy Pevensie, reina de Narnia. Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías- habló Lucy con una risueña sonrisa.

En un momento, había cambiado mucho el ambiente.

Él, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro, la chica era realmente interesante.

-Tom Riddle- contestó ofreciéndole caballerosamente la mano a su salvadora, a la vez que prisionera, aunque ya no lo fuese tanto.


End file.
